informatik_rwthfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Rp/doc
Function "Rp" stands for "R'eference '''p'age/s". This is a relatively uncommon method of citing page numbers, usually used when other methods produce undesirable results. It is used in about one out of every 300 articles at the English Wikipedia. Use this template when you are referring to specific pages within a source which is cited many times in the same article. The following example sentence shows the formatting produced by : ... details of cited source ... which would be used to refer to a fact on page 23 of reference 1: : Apples should be eaten when they are ripe.Aardvark, A. A. (1999). The Best Moments for Eating. Green Press. This second example sentence shows the formatting produced by : which would be used as citation for a statement supported by a fact on page 56 of the same reference 1, which will appear only once in the list of references: :Porridge, usually eaten for breakfast, can also serve as a dessert. This template is for appending page numbers to notes. It is an alternative that can be used in articles with one or several sources that must be cited a large number of times, at numerous different pages. It is an alternative to the more common method of using shortened footnotes that does not require the reader to follow two links to see the source. Warning This template should not be used unless necessary. In the vast majority of cases, citing page numbers in the code is just fine. This template is only intended for sources that are used many times in the same article, to such an extent that normal citation would produce a useless line in or too many individual ones. Overuse of this template is seen by some editors as making prose harder to read. Used judiciously, however, other editors say that it is less interruptive to the visual flow than complete implementation of the reference citation styles that inspired it, particularly full Harvard referencing. If an article has an established citation style that does not use this template, then '''do not unilaterally start using this template in the article. Instead, you should discuss options for citation styles with other editors and try to reach a consensus, per WP:CITEVAR. How to use With colon "Page number(s)" can be a single page number (287), several (xii, 287, 292, 418) or a range (287–288) or any combination thereof. Do not add "Page", "pp.", etc.—just the numbers. Of course, it can also be used for non-numeric pages, for example: "f. 29", "A7", and "back cover", etc., and can also be used for non-paginated sources, e.g., "0:35:12" for a video source. This template is for appending page numbers to inline reference citations generated by Cite.php. It is a solution for the problem of a source that is cited many times, at numerous different page numbers, in the same Wikipedia article. Cite.php's limitations pose two citation problems in such a case: # Regular use of ... to provide a separate citations for each fact/statement sourced from a different page or page range (as in this example) will result in numerous individual lines generated by in the "Notes" or "References" section. # Using a single ... and followup 's with the same name= and simply listing all of the pages cited, would result in the single, very long entry for this source giving no way for readers to tell which facts were sourced from which pages in the work. This template works around both of these problems. Doing so is important, because Featured Article as well as Good Article reviews generally insist upon specific facts being cited with specific page numbers. is an alternative to the more common method of using shortened footnotes, that does not require the reader to follow two links to see the source. In cases of numerous citations to the same source, the Cite.php footnoting system is less tedious to use and more difficult to break with incorrect formatting than the and system (although, in other situations, those templates are not particularly difficult and may be quite useful). may end up being a temporary solution to these problems, as Cite.php may be upgraded to resolve these issues, in which case a bot would be able to convert to the new code. Example The example below shows in use both at a first occurrence ..., with other references and inline superscript templates present so one can see how it looks when used in series, and at a later [] occurrence. ... Another asserted fact. | Result | An asserted fact. ... Another asserted fact. }} ;Example page: *Liouville_number#Liouville numbers and measure With parentheses AMA style puts superscripted page numbers inside parenthesis instead of after a colon. For editors who prefer this style, this template has parameters page, pages, and at. ... Another asserted fact. ... A third asserted fact. | Result | An asserted fact. ... Another asserted fact. ... A third asserted fact. }} Missing page numbers If a reference needs a page number but it is missing, use }} or }}. This will automatically use the template to add the article to the appropriate category. For example, y|date November 2012}} results in: This is preferable to something like or , since the cleanup categorization takes place. It is preferable to simply using in articles that make use of , since it preserves the use of the syntax. Do not nest the template inside the template; doing so introduces a stray colon and the displayed results are too small to be legible to many readers. For instance, November 2012}}}} results in the undesirable: }} A note on spacing Where multiple citations occur in series, may result in line breaks between the citations. The "word joiner" (code ⁠), which prohibits a line break on either side of it, may be used to prevent this. TemplateData { "description": "This template is used to refer to specific page numbers when citing a source multiple times within the same article. It should be placed immediately after a reference.", "params": { "1": { "label": "Page numbers", "description": "Write the page number(s) referred to in this reference.", "type": "string", "required": true } } } See also * , a more common way of citing multiple pages of the same source (described in detail in the "Shortened footnotes" section of Wikipedia:Citing sources) * References |sandbox | | Category:Footnote templates Category:Inline templates }}